the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Atanvarno (King Elendil, Captain Faramir, Vort3XUSisDF)
Atanvarno was the 3rd and 5th King of Gondor, and was a representative in the Council of Nùmenor and The White Council. He built West Osgiliath, and became its lord. He also engaged Gondor and Arnor to become Númenor during his ruling, and therefore ruled Númenor together with Skelesam, the chieftain of the Northern Dúnedain. Atanvarno took part in many wars, most notably The First Southern War, The First Rohirric-Uruk War, The First Great War and The Númenórean Umbar War. He brought Gondor to its greatest peak claiming the ancient haven of Umbar. During his 5th coronation he was granted Andúril by Eru (Mevans), Early Server History (Written by himself in his early days) Atanvarno joined as Vort3XUSisDF in the autumn of 2014. He built a base in Gondor and got wealthy after mining in the Misty Mountains. He broke a rule when he FT-ed away from paulis_123 in a battle. Though he only got a warning and learned to behave better. He soon started getting high alignment with both Gondor and Durins Folk. One day he was going to trade but was killed by Ynsoh (GeT__RiGhT). After he was killed he got his GodMithril and killed Ynsoh when he was in the Uruk Highlands. Vort3XUSisDF got his mithril. He had killed his first enemy. Then the climax happened when he faced Bubbaret in a battle in Edoras. Sadly he couldn't eat his Enchanted Golden Apples because of Banner protection message popping up and he got by killed Bubbaret. He lost his motivation and left server for a long time. He had faced a major defeat just because of a small bug. He came back later planning to make an empire in Eregion with a group of friends. He soon found out his friend TheKingGuus77 cheated with both X-ray and flyhack. He got really mad and got his friend banned. He left the empire and planned to make Osgiliath after the new update (22.Beta) would be released. He succeeded in this and he soon got the role Prince of Ithillien. Gondor soon started growing. Captain_Faramir hired a lot of people for Gondor and grew. Soon he was a member of The White Council and he got the Kingship from Arantoer_II. He succeeded in holding the fierce Haradrim away from Gondor. After a while he got tired of being King and he gave his kingship to his loyal friend Zhatelier. King_Elendil as an evil sorcerer King_Elendil decided to join evil when the good side had a solid upper-hand. He decided to become a dark sorcerer, and he built a base in the Mountains of Mirkwood. He befriended Webskee and they decided to kill one after another. It all started with the attack on Aldburg. King_Elendil attacked with a lot of evil players, and they sat down on the Hall of Aldburg. This event caused the retreat to Edoras for the Rohirrim. Webskee and King_Elendil then went to Edoras. Mr_Tinty was slain by King_Elendil but King_Elendil retreated to save his life, and Edoras was defended. King_Elendil and Webskee killed a lot of players the next days, but King_Elendil realized that he became evil at heart and left evil, and therefore the prophecy of the Returning King got fulfilled, as King_Elendil later was crowned the 5th King of Gondor. Return of the King (TO BE ADDED) The End After spending more than two years on the server, Atanvarno decided to leave. He had already stepped down as king and two elections had taken place since then. He kept working on Osgiliath and many other builds and he was a wise and good ruler of Osgiliath. However, after having spend so much time on the server, he decided to stop and do other things. On July 29th, 2016 he announced he was leaving the server. Ranks * Former 3rd and 5th King of Gondor * Former Lord and Owner of Osgiliath * Former Prince of Ithilien (1st Prince of Ithilien) * Former Member of the Nùmenorean Council * Former Member of the White Council Fun facts * Atanvarno is one out of two people on the server to have held the Andùril, in addition he got the Andùril after he asked Mevans to obtain it as he came back as King (The Return of The King). * Atanvarno joined the first day of the server but found the server boring and left for TOR. * Atanvarno has also been the King of Gondor on TOR. Category:Players Category:Good Category:Men Category:Dunedain